Network security is an increasing problem throughout the world, for any network coupled to the Internet, with computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, and other computing system malware (individually and collectively referred to as “malware”) resulting in expensive data losses, theft of intellectual property, theft of financial information, privacy intrusions, identity theft, and so on. This continues to be a problem not only for private industry, but also governmental entities such as the military, and regulated industries such as power companies. Any successful attack on the networks of such entities can be devastating nationally and globally.
Software approaches to such network security, such as through anti-virus and anti-malware programs, have limited utility. They may be comparatively slow to operate, and typically do not provide immediate protection against new threats. Network security software may also be readily circumvented in sophisticated malware attacks.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system having both hardware and software co-design to provide for significant network security, secure communications, and malware protection. Such a system should be modular for use in any number of different types of systems, and further provide for minimal host involvement.